Sinn Féin
by Leanex
Summary: Wild are we who fight for our lives. We ourselves, shall stand united, against those that fight against our rights. OC x canon, just so you're warned.
1. Exordium

**Hello again all. Today I bring to you a story inspired by a dream I had. It was an odd dream, but out of it came a pretty good story. Now I actually wanted to make this an Akuroku, but it wouldn't work properly if I did that, so it the main character is an OC of mine from an Organization XIII role play I did three years back. As you're introduced to new OC's I will inform you of who they belong to. In all honesty I'm not fond of using OC's in stories, but as I stated, it wouldn't work otherwise. Besides, there's always a first time fire everything right? I do hope you enjoy the story though!**

**Warnings: I haven't thought out absolutely everything yet, but definitely swearing, innuendo's, OCxCanon. If there is more later, I will warn you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor any characters from it. I do own this story though. Any and all OC's will either belong to me or my friends.**

* * *

_It's cold. And dark. Alone. She's alone and that's all she can think. She needs to get home. But where is home? She looked around curiously for a moment. For a light, a building, anything!_

_Wait._

_What was that? In the forest. Is it a light? She got to her feet, they wobbled at the weight of her body, but she wouldn't allow herself to fall back into the cold snow. She'd sat there long enough. She started walking slowly, just till her legs stopped wobbling, then she slowly worked herself into a run. Suddenly though, her foot sank deep into the snow and she fell forward, quickly putting her arms out to catch herself._

* * *

Avis jolted in her bed as her eyes snapped open and she took a sharp breath.

"Shit..." She gasped out, blinking rapidly as she pushed her fringe back and gripped it for a moment. She stared at the ceiling as she gathered her thoughts.

"Another dream about her..." She said, her brows slowly pinching together and her eyes narrowing at a random dot on her ceiling. She laid there for a while longer, just thinking over the dream, until a loud guitar rifts sounded through out the room. She jumped at the sudden noise then turned to look at her clock. With a sigh she slowly got out of bed and ran her fingers through her tangled mess of hair, leaving her clock to continue playing the loud music. She took a quick shower, to at least make her hair brush able, then she quickly dressed herself in her usual clothes. Dark gray skinny jeans and a Batman tank top. Over that she wore a white vest, the front coming to longer points, and on her feet she wore black combat boots.

"Turn that shit down dammit!" She heard her mother yell through the door as she banged her fist against the door. Her mom wasn't really a morning person. In all honesty, she wasn't either till she showered. There was just something about it that always woke her up.

After she finished tying her boots she turned off the music and grabbed her bag and skateboard as she hurried out of her room and to the front door.

"Avis, don't you want breakfast?" Her mother asked, just as she was about to open the door. She glanced over to the kitchen, where her mother was looking at her from the bar.

"No thanks, I'm good mom." She called back as she opened the door.

"Avis you really should eat breakfast. It the most-"

"Yeah, sure thing mom! I gotta go, love you! Bye!" She said, then shut the door behind her. Honestly, she'd heard the breakfast lecture far too many times, she didn't want to hear it again.

As she stepped off her porch she let her skateboard fall to the ground then hopped on as she started her short journey to the high school.

* * *

"Avis!" A familiar voice called out excitedly just as she was about to walk into the school. She turned and smiled brightly as she saw her long time friend, Masayuki. They'd known each other since they were children and had been best friends since. He had brown messy hair with caramel colored eyes to match and lightly tanned skin from always being outside. His parents died when he was young, so he lived in an orphanage, but he wasn't too happy with his situation, so he'd run off and live on the streets until someone from the orphanage eventually found him. There were occasions where he'd also secretly live with Avis. Secretly because her parents didn't know. She didn't really care too much about doing anything behind their backs. She liked them well enough, but they weren't get real parents and she knew that. She had always felt out of place in the house when she was a kid, and when they told her she was adopted, she was actually pretty relieved about the whole thing.

Masa quickly ran over to Avis, holding the back of his jeans so they wouldn't slip off his hips. He wore a black t-shirt with a red plaid hoodie, of course his baggy pants, and a pair of black and red skater shoes.

"Hey, Yuki!" She was also the only one allowed to call him Yuki. Anyone else caught hell for the nickname.

Masa smiled and shook his head as he ran a hand through his hair.

"How was your summer?" He asked. Avis laughed as they started to make their way into the high school.

"What kind of question is that? You were with me all summer!" Masa rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Fine, how was your week away with your parents?"

Avis shrugged.

"As good as a week with Cloud and Tifa can get. How was my house while I was gone?" She grinned cheekily at the brunette beside her. Masa chuckled as a light blush came to his cheeks.

"It was pretty nice. Just had to keep it down cause your neighbors are nosey bastards." Masa narrowed his eyes at a passing teacher. "Yeah, I'm talking about you Jamison!"

Coincidentally, said teacher lived right across the street from her. Thankfully, she didn't take his class, so she didn't have to worry too much about him.

Jamison looked oddly at the brunette as Masa glared daggers at him. He nodded his head in a challenging manner, but the teacher just sighed and shook his head, walking away from the two. Sadly for the teacher, Masa _was _in his class, so he was far too familiar with his attitude.

"Fucking bastard." He muttered. Avis chuckled.

"What did he do?" She asked.

"He called the fucking cops on me twice! I had to tell them I was house sitting and I just hadn't been able to get there till that night."

"How did Jamison hear you from across the street?" She asked, looking at him in amusement with a raised brow.

"I don't fucking know!" He hissed, running a hand through his hair. "I think he was spying on me or something. He never did like me."

"Maybe that's cause your a disruption in his class." Avis said, giving him a knowing look.

"Whatever. His class is boring, and he's a shit teacher. He's got that monotone to his voice that makes me want to sleep, but there's something else in it that just keeps me up and makes me want to punch him in the face."

"How the hell have you not been expelled?"

"I don't know. God must either really like me or really hate me." Avis chuckled and shook her head. She pushed him lightly, making his head bob.

"How could anyone possibly hate you?" Masa's brows pinched together as he looked oddly at the blonde girl.

"Is that a serious question?" Masa asked as they stopped at his locker.

"Yes, yes it is." She said, giving him the most deadpan look she could muster at that time.

"Avis, half the school wants to beat the shit out of me." Masa said as he rummaged around in his locker.

"Hey, that language isn't allowed in school." A voice said from behind them. Both teens looked over in confusion at the person the voice came from. Before them stood a tall man, just an inch or two taller than Masa though. His hair was a fire truck red that came to his shoulders, but was tied back in a low pony tail. His eyes were a bright emerald green, but his black, thick rimmed glasses brought most of the attention away from his eyes. He wore a nice black suit with a purple tie and black dress shoes.

"And who the hell are you?" Masa asked, glaring at the older male. The red head crossed his arms over his chest and smirked.

"Hopefully your new teacher." He said smugly.

* * *

**This has a lot more story to it, I promise. We just have to get farther in before we'll finally get to it. I hope you liked this, and will stick around for the rest of the story. Much love to you all!**

**Avis belongs to me**

**Masayuki belongs to me and my friend Ashley**


	2. Crystal Sea

Remedy Drive

Crystal Sea

_When there's nothing else left to break we still have a song to sing - we'll sing_

_When there's no more fear, no more ache, standing by the crystal sea - you and me_

_We'll sing~_

Avis sat in her last class for the day, music. Masa was right beside her, bitching about their run in with that red haired man from that morning. See, Masa didn't like authority figures, which was why he butted heads with all the teachers. So when a new authority would come into the school, Masa would have himself a raging bitch fest for a day, then he would make it his mission to be the biggest most uncaring asshole so they would leave him alone. Avis was far too familiar with this pattern, and probably far to comfortable with it. At the moment however, he was so lost in what he was saying that he didn't even notice Avis wasn't listening. While he was busy bitching about the red head, she was busy obsessing. And no, not in the teenage girl crush kind of way. He hadn't left a name with them or anything at all really. He'd only said he hoped to be their new teacher then walked away. It didn't really make sense. She hadn't really thought much about him through out the day, (you know, minus when Masa brought him up.) it was mostly right now. The teacher was running late to class, which wasn't per usual, so all the students were having fun doing whatever they wanted at the moment and completely oblivious to the fact that the teacher hadn't arrived.

Except for one student that is.

Avis felt a light tap on her shoulders, and as she blinked out of her stupor, she turned to find dim blue eyes staring right back at her.

It was Xika Gallagher. He was the quietest student in the whole school, seeing as he'd been mute since as long as Avis knew him. His hair was a light silver color, his skin almost as pale as her own, and he wore a black long sleeve that faded to white at the bottom with a picture of a blue heart, the point on said heart was enlongated to a little past the half way point. Over that he wore his short sleeved yellow hoodie that he was never seen with out, and he wore blue skinny jeans with old black converse.

Lots of kids in school just saw him as an emo outcast since he wouldn't speak to them, but once kids started to realize he was mute, that's when the rumors started. Xika never seemed affected by them though. In all actuality though, no one truly knew why Xika was mute. He'd brush it off if asked about it, and his parents just ignored the topic all together. Avis and Masa were really the only ones that cared enough to ask though.

"What's up?" Avis asked curiously. Masa stopped talking when he heard Avis and looked to see who she was talking to. Xika held up a note pad that he used to talk to people.

In his neat penmanship was written; "The teacher is late."

Avis stared at the note in confusion for a moment then turned to the clock. Sure enough, Xika was right. The teacher was ten minutes late.

"So what?" Masa asked, looking curiously at the two. Avis and Xika shared a look before looking oddly at Masa.

"Do you even pay attention in class?" Avis asked.

"When it benefits me, yes." He deadpanned. Avis sighed and slapped a hand to her face as Xika started to write something in his notebook.

"It should all benefit you." The note read. Avis nodded in agreement, but Masa simply shrugged it off.

"Nevermind. Look, Mr. Stanfill is never late. Never. He's the most punctual teacher in this school. So it's beyond weird for him to be late now." Avis explained. Masa nodded slightly in understanding then shrugged once more as he sat back in his seat.

"Whatever, he'll show up soon. He probably just got held up." Masa said. Avis and Xika shared another look, then nodded in silent agreement and stood from their seats.

"Where are you going?" Masa asked, looking at them with what Avis knew as his "what the fuck" face as they made their way towards the door.

"We're going to tell someone." Avis answered as she stopped to look back at Masa, Xika simply nodding in agreement.

"No. Dammit, he'll be here soon Avis, just sit back down and wait!" Masa said. Avis stared at him for a moment before turning back around and heading for the door again. Masa sighed and dropped his head, then ran a hand through his hair and scratched the back before getting out of his chair and following them.

"Oh you decide to join us?" Avis asked cheekily.

"Ah, shut up." Masa said, lightly pushing her head.

"Make me." Avis taunted with a smile stretched across her face. Masa grinned and shook his head.

Soon enough, they made their way to the principal's office, and upon walking in the secretary, not even looking up at them from her nails, told them to take a seat. They looked oddly at the woman then Avis walked up to the desk. The woman finally looked up at Avis. Plump deep red lips pursed together in a pout, a thin, well groomed eye brow arched in questioning as her icy blue eyes locked onto the blonde before her. She had her black hair pinned back into a tight bun and wore a lavender silk button up, tucked into her gray pencil skirt. Her shoes had at least six inch heels and were a shiny black. Her nails were perfectly rounded from her constant filing and were polished purple to match her shirt.

"I told you to take a seat." She snapped in her snobbish voice.

"We're not here to see the principal." Avis said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Then what are you here for?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at the blonde. This is when Masa decided to step in.

"Look, the music teacher is fifteen minutes late to class. We figured we should come inform someone, okay?" Masa snapped back at the woman. Her narrowed eyes quickly turned upon the brunette as he spoke. She looked him over for a moment before finally nodding.

"Fine. I'll let the principal know." She said, smiling nastily at the trio. "Now head back to class." She added snippily, turning back to her nails. Avis was so ready to punch her, but Masa grabbed her arm and started to drag her out of the room.

"Fucking bitch." Avis said once they were out of the waiting room. She balled her hands into fists and shoved them into her pants pocket. Masa said nothing, knowing to just leave her alone to be pissed for a bit. She wouldn't stay this way for long, she never did, so there wasn't anything to worry about.

Instead, Masa and Xika walked ahead of her, Masa managing to carry a conversation with the mute regardless his the boys condition, while she walked behind them. Her head was tilted down slightly so her eyes were on the floor and her brows pinched together as she glared at the dirty tiles.

She never had liked the secretary. Out of all the adults in the school, the secretary was the only one Avis actually wanted to hit. Luckily she didn't have to deal with the woman too often, so she could at least restrain herself. Seriously though, the woman acted like she was almighty just because she was the principal's secretary. Could you blame her for hating the woman?

Okay, she needed to get this out of her head, she didn't want to think about the bitch anymore. With a huff she looked up to talk to Masa, only to find the brunette was no where to be seen. She raised a brow and looked around herself. Of course no one was there though. Everyone was in their final classes for the day. She quickly jogged to the end of the hall in hopes that she'd only fallen a bit behind, but quickly found she was wrong. With an exasperated sigh she walked quickly down the halls in search of the missing boys. But the entire time, she couldn't escape the sneaking feeling that she was being watched.

Everything seemed eerily quiet in the halls, even though Avis could see into some of the class rooms and could see the teacher talking to the students. After some time of just listening to the sound of her boots squeaking on the bottom of the floor she started to hear this scratching noise. It started out quiet at first, barely even noticeable, but as she continued to walk it got louder. Finally, as it got to the point that she couldn't stand it anymore, she stopped walking and looked around the empty hall, trying to figure out where it was coming from. Suddenly, there was a loud bang from inside one of the lockers, making her jump and look around a bit more cautiously.

Nothing. There was absolutely nothing in this hall way. So where the fuck was that sound coming from?

Taking a deep breath she slowly started to turn around, but was startled as she saw something black run across the hall. Her head whipped around to look at where the black blur had run to. Nothing. Again. That thought probably came a bit too soon though as something black peaked around the lockers, large golden orbs staring straight at her.

She wanted to turn and run right there, but she couldn't. There was something about the black creature that intrigued her. She was stuck, unsure of what to do other than stare.

"Avis!" Was that Masa?

She looked behind her to find that Masa was indeed heading for her, Xika following a bit farther behind, jogging in a bad attempt to keep up with the brunette. Masa easily walked ahead of everyone with his long legs. After seeing the brunette she turned back to the lockers, only to find the strange creature had disappeared, along with the scratching noise.

"Avis, what the hell?" Masa said, grabbing her shoulder and turning her around.

"What?" She asked, a bit dazed.

"You disappeared!" Masa said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Avis looked at him confusedly.

"I didn't disappear. I was right behind you, then suddenly I look up and you two are gone!" Avis tried to look upset with the brunette, but as the reality of everything that just occurred set in, she couldn't seem to hold it. Masa seemed to notice this as he watched the fear settle on her face. He couldn't figure out what she might be scared of, but he knew her well enough to know to stop debating who disappeared and rather take care of her.

"You okay?" He asked softly, placing his hand on her shoulder. Avis slowly nodded, regardless that she was still a bit unsure herself.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She responded quietly.

Masa stared at her worriedly for a moment then sighed and ran a hand through his messy brown locks.

"Come on, let's get back to class." He said as he grabbed her hand to lead her back to the music room.

They sat in class for a while, the teacher still not showing up. It wasn't till just ten minutes before class was to start that someone came walking into the room, but it wasn't the someone everyone was waiting for. Surprisingly enough, it was the principal. Dressed in a black suit with his black and gray hair pulled back into a low ponytail and an eyepatch covering his right eye. None of the students really knew how he lost it, but that didn't mean they didn't have one hell of a time making up rumors about it.

"Children!" His deep voice boomed through out the room, silencing the students. They looked his way in curiosity as he scanned the room with his single golden colored orb. Once he was satisfied with the silence he nodded to himself and adjusted his blazer.

"Alright students, as you may have already realized, there will be no music class today. Along with that, due to some sort of accident, school will be canceled for the rest of the week. You will resume your studies next Monday morning. Have a nice week." He explained. Once he finished he left the room, leaving all the students to sit there in confusion as they wondered what may have happened to their teacher. Masa was the first to stand, grabbing his backpack off the ground and tapping the back of his hand against her bicep.

"Come on." He said, nodding towards the door. "I'll walk you home."

Avis stared at him for a moment before cracking a smile, knowing what that meant.

"Meaning, you'll be staying the week right?" She joked, grabbing her messenger bag and slinging the strap over her head so it hung around her body.

"What makes you think that?" Masa asked as they walked out of the class room.

"Because, whenever you actually tell me that you're going to walk me home you spend like two weeks at my house." She said smiling.

"I don't do that!" Masa argued. Just as Avis was about to respond she felt a quick tap on her shoulder then saw Xika walk ahead of her, spin around so he was walking backwards and cup his hands together as if he was holding something then moved his thumbs like he was tapping on said imaginary object. Avis immediately recognized it as his way of telling her to text him. She smiled and nodded.

"Don't I always?" A small smirk quirked his lips, but as quickly as it came so had it gone. It was one of those, blink and you might miss it, moments. That was typical of Xika though. If you wanted to catch his emotions you really had to pay attention.

With their silent agreement to talk later, Xika hurried down the hall to get to his locker and gather his things. Avis turned to Masa with a smile on her face.

"So are you spending the week or not?" She asked. Masa chuckled.

"Do you want me to spend the week?"

"Knowing you, you'd probably stay on the streets rather than go back to the orphanage. So yeah, you can stay with me." Avis joked. Masa made a face at her words.

"Well fuck that! I don't want pity." Masa grumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets. Avis laughed and pushed the brunette.

"Oh shut up. You know I always love having you over, Yuki." Avis said, smiling at the boy. Masa sighed and shook his head, but he couldn't help the upturn to his lips.

* * *

Avis walked into her room after having suffered through a far too long dinner with her adoptive parents then done clean up and dishes after that. She was ready to crash, but sadly Masa was laying on her bed, flipping through one of her many books that usually lay on her floor. She shut and locked her door behind her before walking over to her bed and dropping onto Masa so she lay diagonally across his stomach. Masa didn't even move. It would seem to most like he hadn't even noticed, but by now, he was all to used to these kinds of things.

"How was dinner?" He asked casually as he flipped to the next page.

"Shitty as always." She mumbled into her bed sheets. Masa placed the book on his chest and looked down at the blonde laying across his stomach.

"I'm sorry. Would you like to run away?" He said, a small smile twitching at his lips and a slight raise to his brow as his golden caramel brown orbs stared down at her through half lidded eyes. Avis chuckled and turned her head out of the bedding to look at the brunette beneath her.

"Sorry snow flake, but I actually want to finish school." Avis said, trying to hold back the grin that was forcing itself onto her face. Masa made a face at the nickname.

"None of that, or you're not allowed to call me Yuki anymore." He threatened.

"Pft. Like I'd actually stop calling you Yuki." She said as she started to move her way onto the bed so she was laying side ways in the small gap between Masa and the wall. Masa sighed and shook his head.

"You're lucky I like you." He said, smiling at the girl tucked snugly beside him.

She grinned cheekily at the brunette. "I know I am."

Masa stared at her for a moment, just gazing into her sparkling blue eyes and taking in the features of that brilliant grin. As her smile started to fade and her brows started to slowly pull together in her confusion, Masa blinked out of his stupor and smiled slightly before rolling off the bed. With Masa no longer there to keep her pressed against the wall, Avis fell face first into the spot where Masa had been laying with a small "omph". Her pillow still smelt of the boy. The most distinct smells had to be cigarette smoke and her very own coconut shampoo, from him having taken a shower in her bathroom. The rest was something she'd never been able to pinpoint, something unique to her best friend.

"Have you been smoking again?" She asked, turning her head enough to peek at him with one eye.

"How the hell did you know that?" He asked, turning to look at her in confusion.

"I can smell it on my pillow." She said as she turned her face back into the plush pillow. Masa sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Just one or two a week. Nothing too extreme." He explained.

"Many would say that even one is too many." Avis mumbled into the pillow. Masa chuckled.

"You're one to talk. Though, I've never really been one to care about what other people think, now have I?" Avis shrugged and yawned into the pillow.

"I guess not." She turned over in her bed and smiled at the brunette. "That's just one of the good things about you though."

Masa chuckled once more. "That's actually frowned upon by most people."

"Well, I'm not most people."

Masa smiled, but decided to change the subject rather than respond to the current one.

"You going to sleep?" He asked as he placed her book on her bureau. Avis shrugged as another yawn escaped her lips.

"I might. If I do, don't leave the room till my parents are asleep." She instructed as she closed her eyes.

"I never do."

* * *

_The sun. What a drastic change from the blinding cold. She looked up at the bright blue sky. Void of clouds. The bright yellow sun beating down on the young girl. She took a deep breath before turning her head down and looking ahead of her. There was tall grass surrounding her. A large mountain stood proudly to her left, and off in the distance she could see a road. On the other side of the road was a thick wall of trees. She bit her lip and clenched her hands into fists before starting her long trek through the tall grass to the far off road._

_Then, a quick flicker and she was by the road. Her legs burned for the exertion and she panted slightly from the heat of the sun beating down on her. From how her legs wobbled she knew she would probably collapse at any minute, but she had to keep going. She couldn't stop. They'd be searching for her._

_It seemed like her prayers were answered though as a big black truck started heading her way. Her eyes widened at the sight as her feet carried her to the edge of the road. She was trying to figure out if it were real or if the heat was making her mind play tricks on her. When the truck passed her and she felt the wind from it blow through her hair, she knew it was real. Quickly, the truck came to a halt not too far off then started to back up. When it finally made it back to where she stood the window slowly rolled down and before her, in the drivers seat, sat a man with long red hair done in long spikes. He wore reflective sun glasses so she couldn't see his eyes, but beneath the glasses she could see a bit of purple from tattoos on each side._

_"You need a ride?" He asked. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared at the man. Warnings were screaming at her in her head, but she slowly nodded regardless. It was the best option for her. If she continued on foot they'd probably get her. She heard a faint click, then the red head nodded to the other side of the car._

_"Get in." He said. She didn't waste any time. She hurried around to the other side of the car and pulled open the door, quickly hopping into the vacant seat and buckling herself in. The a/c was blasting out of the vents and quickly cooling her heated skin. She sighed in relief at the feeling. The man revved the engine before he started driving down the road again._

_"What's your name?" He asked, glancing over to the girl seated in his passenger seat._

_"Yoruhana." She answered timidly. "And you are?"_

_"Axel Flynn. Nice to meet you Yoru." He said, removing one hand from the wheel and holding it out for her to shake._

_"Likewise." She said, slowly reaching out her hand to take the offered one._

Avis blinked awake as the dream ended and she slowly looked around her room. It was dark, but only because her curtains were drawn. Her bathroom door was closed, but she could see the light on beneath the wood and she could faintly hear the sound of the shower running from inside. Her blanket was pulled over her body, even though she remembered falling asleep with it off.

She slowly turned her head to look at her clock. It was almost twelve. Her alarm hadn't gone off, and apparently her parents didn't feel like waking her. Or maybe they had and just couldn't get in cause her door was locked. They told her not to lock it when she went to bed, but she honestly could care less what they had to say about it.

Just as she sat up in her bed and tossed off her blanket, Masa exited the bathroom, dripping wet with a towel wrapped around his slim waist. His chest was well toned and slightly tanned as it glimmered from the water.

"Oh good, you're up." He said, running a hand through his still wet hair. "I left the shower on for you." He pointed with his thumb at the bathroom.

"Thanks." Avis mumbled tiredly as she hopped out of bed and hurried over to the bathroom. Masa watched her till she closed the door to the bathroom. He sighed and ran another hand through his hair before starting to dig through his backpack for the spare clothes he carried around whenever he ran away.


End file.
